The following discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Natural water sources can contain a variety of solutes, minerals, salts or other dissolved or suspended substances of interest. For example, water sources can contain solids including Boron, Phosphorus, Manganese, Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, Zinc, Lead, Aluminium or the like and solutes for example Sodium Chloride (table salt).
It can be desirable to be able to control the concentration of these solutes and dissolved substances within the water mixture. For example, when manufacturing mineral water, it can be desirable to produce a mineral water having a substantially constant dissolved mineral content. In other applications, for example in sodium chloride extraction, it can be desirable to produce different concentration fractions of brine for various uses.